Smile, it's Halloween!
by x-darkimperia-x
Summary: [Three-Shot] Halloween, à Aliea Gakuen, c'est l'occasion de faire toutes les farces qu'on n'a pas pu faire le reste de l'année. Ca, les membres de Gemini Storm et d'Epsilon le savent parfaitement, et autant dire qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Chez eux, c'est toujours soudés, surtout dans la bêtise. Pauvre élite !


**_i Buenos diàs la gente !_ Me voici avec un Two-shot spécial Halloween! Oui je sais, Halloween est déjà passé mais je n'avais pas pu terminer la première partie avant. Dans cette première moitié, c'est Gemini Storm et Epsilon qui sont sous le feu des projecteurs... alors qu'ils bossent dans l'ombre, les saligots! _*SBAFF*_**

**Enfin bref. Je voulais faire un point sur un des personnages de cette partie, qui ne fait pas partie de l'équipe normalement. Ceux qui connaissent _"Deadly_ _Game_" le savent déjà, mais pas d'autres. Calypso est une joueuse d'Epsilon et la petite soeur de Zel. Elle est petite, brune aux mèches rouges et aux yeux carmin. Tout ça pour vous prévenir, que vous ne vous perdiez pas.**

**Pour ce qui est du rating, s'il est élevé, c'est pas pour cause de scène d'extrème violence ou de quelque chose comme ça. Nan nan, c'est à cause du langage (très) fleuri qui est employé ici. Donc ne soyez pas choqués si vous voyez des insultes et compagnie. Toujours de la prévention.**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous pour cette première partie!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas. Un p'tit peu tant mieux pour eux.**

* * *

_**Smile, it's Halloween!**  
partie I  
Behind the scenes  
_

_Vendredi 31 octobre, 15h00. Terrain de football du secteur B du Messenger of Stars_

**H**alloween, à l'Aliea Gakuen, ça se fêtait en grandes pompes. Les deux équipes les plus « faibles » de la base, soit Gemini Storm et Epsilon, se donnaient un coup de main pour décorer le secteur B, celui sous le commandement de la dernière citée. L'élite, composée de Prominence, Diamond Dust et Genesis, ne prenait pas part à ces préparatifs. Trop gamin, avaient-ils dit lorsqu'ils leur avait proposé cette fête. Pourtant, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de s'entrainer sur leur terrain, leurs « coéquipiers » installaient leur piège

_« - Zel, magne-toi avec tes rats ! »_

Le prénommé Zel se retourna brusquement, des morceaux de papiers d'un noir d'encre dans la main droite, un tube de colle dans l'autre, et un mélange des deux dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout doué pour la fabrication de décorations, à l'inverse de sa cadette qui venait d'installer les siennes au plafond. Elle, par contre, n'était pas forte pour les installer seule, et avait dû demander à Kenvil de lui tenir l'échelle, sans quoi elle aurait fait magnifique vol plané direction le sol. Et sans parachute !

_« - Attends deux secondes, Caly'. Et c'est pas des rats, c'est des chauves-souris !  
__- Nan, CA, ce sont des chauves souris ?! Elles ont même pas d'ailes, tes bestioles !  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, elles... Oh merde ! »_Cria le blanc en se rendant compte qu'il avait malencontreusement déchiqueté cet élément capital des demoiselles de la nuit.

Non. La décoration, ce n'était pas du tout son truc.

_« - C'est de la faute des ciseaux, ils ont qu'à couper droit !  
__- Mais oui, c'est cela. T'es pas doué, c'est tout ! »_

Calypso éclata de rire en replaçant l'une de ses mèches ébène dans sa queue de cheval. Elle entendit par la suite une série de pas courant dans leur direction. Maquia déboula comme une furie sur le terrain de football, trainant derrière elle une Crypto blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, plus patraque que jamais. Et pour cause, sa coéquipière la tenait par le poignet et ne lui laissait pas se dégager. Or, tout le monde savait à Epsilon que la jeune blonde de seize ans était très sujette au mal des transports, et ce quel qu'il soit. Et Maquia, dans l'un de ses nouveaux sprints, l'avait totalement oublié. Le blanc décida donc de l'aider, même s'il ne choisit pas la meilleure des méthodes.

_« - Eh la naine, doucement, tu vas nous l'achever, là ! »_

Petite note à soi-même : ne jamais, au grand jamais appeler Maquia « naine », ou même prononcer quelque chose en rapport avec sa taille. D'accord, elle était petite pour ses quinze, certes, mais elle n'était pas minuscule pour autant ! Et elle allait le lui prouver, à cette grande perche ! Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le secoua comme un prunier, une veine rouge sur sa tempe gauche.

_« - C'est qui la naine si minuscule que même une fourmi pourrait la dépasser, hein ?!_

_- Mais t'es folle, j'ai jamais dit tout çaaaa ! » _Lui répliqua son coéquipier avant de céder à la panique lorsque la bleuté le secoua plus violement. Elle allait le rendre malade, si elle continuait sur cette lancée.

De leur coté, Calypso et Kenvil aidaient Crypto à tenir debout, l'adolescent étant trop sonnée pour y arriver seule. Elle, par contre, avait réussi à être malade. Sa santé était assez fragile, et les zigotos de son équipe n'étaient pas les derniers à la malmener. Même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. La brunette aux mèches carmin lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle finit par reprendre des couleurs au bout de quelques gorgées glacées.

_« - Dites...  
__- Ouais ? » _Répondit Kenvil d'un ton nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, avant de se prendre une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de la soeur du blanc. Aucune délicatesse, ce mec !

Crypto n'en tint pas compte et continua de fixer le duo qui se cherchait des noises juste sous ses yeux.

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que Zel a de la colle et des rats en carton dans les cheveux ? »_

Les deux compères se regardèrent, puis regardèrent leur amie, et éclatèrent finalement de rire pour la deuxième fois, sous l'étonnement de la blonde. A ce qu'elle sache, sa question était des plus sérieuses.

_« - Cherche pas, tu connais Zel et son incroyable don pour les travaux manuels !  
__- Ceux qui n'explosent pas, tu veux dire.  
__- Exact ! »_

Effectivement, l'attaquant n'était pas fort pour utiliser ses dix doigts, sauf lorsqu'il était gardien ou qu'il manigançait une farce avec son compère de toujours, Metron. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de fabriquer de petits pétards ou des bombes de fumée. Ce genre de petites broutilles qu'ils maniaient à la perfection, pour le plus grand malheur de ceux qui étaient visés. Un exemple ? Ces deux zozos avaient mis une bombe à retardement dans un sac de farine qu'ils avaient caché dans un des angles du secteur A, celui de l'élite. Pile en dessous d'une grille d'aération. Du coup, après avoir passé plusieurs heures en entrainement –ou en séance de défouloir, ça convenait aussi pour certains-, ils s'étaient reçu de la poudre blanche en pleine figure. Le pire, c'était qu'elle collait, la saloperie !

_« - Faudrait peut-être penser à les séparer, nan ?_ Questionna Kenvil avec son éternelle nonchalance. Calypso haussa les épaules.  
_- T'as qu'à aller le faire.  
__- T'es pas un peu malade ? Je suis pas suicidaire ! »_

Suicidaire, c'était le bon mot. Vous saviez que malgré sa petite taille, Maquia tapait vraiment très fort ? Eh bien maintenant vous le savez. Sa force n'égalait certes pas celle de Riimu, l'attaquante de Gemini Storm, mais elle était suffisamment puissante pour assommer Zel.

_SBAFF !_

A tiens, c'était justement ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'adolescent était à présent cloué sur le dos, comptant maladroitement et d'un air niais les jolis petits zoziaux qui lui tournaient autour. Tiens, c'était un rouge-gorge, ça, nan ? Ah bah nan, c'était une mésange.

_« - Maquia... Tu n'étais pas obligée de le frapper si fort. _Soupira Crypto, une main posée sur son front.

De tous les membres de l'équipe, elle était de loin la moins violente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait gardien. Un poste tranquille où on n'avait pas à avoir de contact avec l'adversaire, mais où on risquait de recevoir de sacrés boulets de canon. Surtout quand ils étaient de la part de l'élite. Là, ça faisait mal, très très mal. Elle en plaindrait presque son capitaine s'il n'avait pas cette manie de l'exaspérer. Quand à Zel... Non, elle ne le plaignait pas du tout. Sa dernière farce avait du mal à passer.

Voyant que l'attention était portée sur l'attaquant et gardien à mi-temps, à présent en train de se faire secouer par sa soeur pour être réveillé, la milieu de terrain quitta le terrain pour se rendre dans le couloir principal, reliant le secteur de Gemini à celui de l'élite. En pensant à cette dernière, elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond et sourit. Eh bien, s'ils savaient seulement ceux à quoi ils devaient se préparer, ils maudiraient cette journée. Ou cette nuit, plutôt. Car savez-vous ce qu'il y a le 31 octobre, dés lors que les derniers rayons du crépuscule disparaissent ? Bingo, la nuit d'Halloween. Et cette fois-ci, à la sauce Epsilon et Gemini !

* * *

_Vendredi 31 octobre, 15h06. Couloir principal du secteur B du Messenger of Stars_

_« - Ca va là-haut, pas trop le vertige ?  
__- T'inquiète capitaine, ça gère la fougère ! »_

Ainsi parla Io à la tête de glace italienne qui lui servait de capitaine, à lui et au reste de la Gemini Storm. Reize, grand amateur de plaisanteries comme on le connaissait, avait eu la brillante idée d'accrocher sa dernière invention aux lampes du couloir. Petit bémol : elles étaient au plafond, ces lampes. Soit trois mètres de haut minimum. Et comme Epsilon avait besoin de l'échelle pour garnir le terrain, ses coéquipiers avaient utilisé un « Système D », alias « Système Démerde » pour ceux qui n'en connaitraient pas le principe. En gros, comme d'habitude, ils faisaient du grand n'importe quoi, pour ne pas changer de l'ordinaire.

Imaginez une pyramide égyptienne. Le haut est plus petit que le bas pour empêcher la construction de se casser la figure. Là, c'était pareil. Gorureo s'était dévoué pour servir de base –même si en réalité, il avait plus obtempéré aux menaces de Riimu-. Diam était ensuite monté sur les épaules du gardien, suivi de près par Io. Et Grengo, étant le plus petit de l'équipe, avait suivi ses ainés et accrochait les artifices au plafond. Le petit garçon de huit ans, peu rassuré d'être si haut, lança un regard à Pandora qui lui disait des paroles rassurantes.

La demoiselle avait insisté pour rester avec les deux enfants, jugeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser avec le groupe des quatre zigotos. Ils étaient capables à eux trois de faire disjoncter tous les panneaux électriques du Messenger of Stars, ou d'ouvrir toutes les valves d'eau du premier étage. En clair, dés qu'on les laissait seuls, ils faisaient des conneries. De grosses conneries. Cependant, l'initiative de la violette semblait légèrement déplaire à son capitaine.

_« - Tu sais Nozomi, tu pouvais me les laisser !  
__- Certainement pas. Vu ce qu'ils sont en train d'accrocher, je préfère vous garder à l'œil._ Répliqua la milieu de terrain, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard tourné vers le plafond.  
_- Tu ne leur fait pas confiance ?  
__- Ce n'est à eux, mais à toi que je ne fais pas confiance. »_

La réplique eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Le vert s'assit dans un coin pour bouder, tandis que Diam et Riimu explosèrent littéralement de rire. C'était toujours pareil avec ces deux-là. Reize essayait d'attirer l'attention de sa coéquipière, et celle-ci l'ignorait ou le cassait, comme à l'instant précédant. Et ça, pour les deux attaquants, ça valait le meilleur des spectacles.

_« - Tu t'es pris un de ces vents !_ Rit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, pliée en quatre à force de se bidonner  
_- Pas juste...  
__- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ryuuji. »_

Le capitaine de Gemini arqua un sourcil. Tiens, c'était pas souvent que Pandora l'appelait par son prénom. Ca avait au moins le mérite d'attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle continuait toujours à le regarder, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres légèrement maquillées.

_« - La dernière fois qu'on vous a laissés seuls, vous avez fait exploser la chaudière. »_

Ah oui... C'était vrai aussi, ça. Diam laissa tomber l'un des deux cartons qu'il portait, à présent vide. Ils avaient déjà accroché la moitié des objets que Reize leur avait donnés, et la place commençait à manquer. Grengo avala sa salive, prit son courage à deux mains et cria en regardant au sol.

_« - Pandoraaaa, elle est où la prochaine lampe ?  
__- Deux mètres sur ta droite. »_

Gorureo essaya de se décaler dans la direction indiquée sans faire s'écrouler la pyramide. Manque de chance, il marcha sur le carton qu'avait laissé tomber Diam un peu plus tôt et glissa, à la limite de faire un grand écart. Le trio sur le dos du gardien vira de droite à gauche tandis que ce dernier essayait de reprendre l'équilibre. Riimu l'y aida, mais se justifia juste en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire écraser par un quatuor d'andouilles. Même si, ça, ce n'était qu'en partie une excuse.

Reize, que la surprise avait fait se relever, soupira de soulagement. Eh ben, c'était pas passé loin ! Il se tourna ensuite vers Nozomi qui s'occupait de ramasser le carton fauteur de trouble et enguirlander Diam. Seulement, même si la demoiselle ne s'énervait pas souvent, ses remontages de bretelles n'avaient rien de quelque chose de violent. Tout le contraire de sa coéquipière, dont les coups de pieds seraient capables d'envoyer sur la Lune si elle le voulait. Il s'en doutait pour s'en être déjà pris, et il avait eu du mal à s'en relever.

Sentant les yeux d'encre de son capitaine dans son dos, la jeune fille se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

_« - Tu as ce qu'il faut pour ce soir ? »_

Pour toute réponse, Nozomi sourit et sortit de la petite besace qu'elle portait une pochette transparente, qu'elle tendit par la suite au vert. A l'intérieur baignait un liquide rouge vermeil luisant sous la lumière artificielle, à la texture un peu plus ferme que celle de l'eau. Une sorte de mélange ressemblant à du lait, tout aussi opaque mais de couleur sanguine.

_« - La vache, on dirait du vrai !  
__- Sirop de fraise et colorant alimentaire. Avec ça, le résultat touche au surréalisme. »_

Le pire ? C'était qu'elle avait raison, la miss ! On aurait dit du véritable liquide vital tant la ressemblance était frappante. A tous les coups, elle avait demandé un coup de main aux farceurs d'Epsilon. Reize sourit, content de son plan. Il allait l'adorer, cette soirée ! Pandora, le voyant sourire, soupira. Sachant ce qui allait se passer, elle était beaucoup moins enjouée que son coéquipier. Décidemment, Halloween n'était jamais banal, ici.

* * *

_Vendredi 31 octobre, 15h12. Couloir Ouest du secteur B du Messenger of Stars_

De son coté, Desarm faisait l'inventaire de tout le matériel que les deux équipes avaient à disposition. Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et ça l'inquiétait. Adossé au mur, ses cheveux encore mouillés laissés librement détachés pour les laisser sécher, le capitaine d'Epsilon notait deux trois choses dans un calepin à la couverture rouge. L'idée de Reize, bien que très loufoque en un sens, le laissait perplexe. Ce gamin avait la manie de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, et si ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas insisté, Desarm aurait refusé d'organiser tout ça.

Le bémol : ses coéquipiers pouvaient parfois être aussi cinglés que le vert. Un exemple ? Le quatuor Zel-Metron-Maquia-Calypso qui avait eu la génialissime idée de piéger toutes les portes du secteur A. Ca avait été marrant sur le coup, mais qui est-ce qui avait dégusté après ? Ben c'était lui. Et s'ennuyer à mourir dans une pièce sombre en attendant son sermon, tandis que les capitaines de Prominence et Diamond Dust se cherchaient des noises, merci, mais non merci. Même Hiroto était parti avant, décrétant que ça ne servirait à rien. Reize avait quand à lui réussi à échapper à la petite « réunion » en simulant un mal de tête. Le veinard.

_« - Tu es bien imprudent, Desarm. »_

Surpris, le jeune homme sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son carnet. La voix féminine, satisfaite de son effet, rit doucement. Okay... Son image de mec impassible venait d'en prendre un coup.

_« - Bonitona... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

La demoiselle aux cheveux verts croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues, irritée. Elle savait que, de part son statut de joueuse de Prominence, elle n'avait pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs du secteur B, ni même aller sur le terrain. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle s'entendait bien avec les membres d'Epsilon et Gemini Storm. Pour la dernière citée, c'était grâce à l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Pandora et Riimu. Et pour la première, si on ne prenait pas en compte ses liens avec les trois seuls membres féminins, c'était parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement l'embêter. Gentiment, à sa manière.

_« - Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir ?  
__- Tu ne l'as jamais eu mais tu te l'octrois quand même »_

Nouveau râle de la part de la demoiselle. Ne pouvait-il pas abandonner son masque d'impassibilité plus de trente seconde ? Même avec elle ? Il ne montrait pas facilement ses sentiments, certes, mais ils étaient seuls. Io et Grengo s'étaient donné la peine –et la grande joie- de zigouiller toutes les caméras du secteur, avec la complicité de leur capitaine et de Diam. Un vrai petit carnage. Personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre. Il le savait, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait ?

_« - Bon sang, arrête un peu ! C'est déjà assez dur avec le glaçon qui passe son temps à titiller la tulipe qui me sert de capitaine alors s'il te plait, arrête ton cirque ! »_

Le brun arqua un sourcil, intrigué. Tiens, elle ne voulait pas jouer, aujourd'hui ? Dommage, il aimait bien la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle-même le lui rendait bien, mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Elle devait vouloir parler d'un sujet vraiment sérieux. Qui impliquait sans doute ses coéquipiers. Le capitaine d'Epsilon ferma son carnet et fixa dans les yeux la jeune fille d'un an sa cadette, toujours aussi énervée au vu des ondulations dans ses iris violettes.

_« - Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Honoka ?  
__- Eh ben voila quand tu veux ! _Le fait qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom parut lui plaire. Au moins il la calma. _C'est normal que Metron soit venu me demander du maquillage ? Encore que si ça avait été Zel ça ne m'aurait pas choquée, mais Metron... »_

Cette fois-ci plus inquiet que curieux, le capitaine d'Epsilon garda le silence une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans son carnet. Ah bah oui, maintenant qu'il savait ça, il remarqua que le maquillage n'était pas inscrit sur sa liste... Et cette andouille aux cheveux mauves était partie en demander à l'élite. Espérons seulement qu'il en ait juste pris à Bonitona. Elle, au moins, pouvait garder sa langue dans sa poche. Parce qu'à tous les coups, Rean, Carla ou n'importe quelle autre joueuse ne se serait pas priée d'en informer son équipe. Un mec qui demandait du maquillage, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours !

Voyant que le brun était toujours plongé dans son carnet, Bonitona soupira. Ca l'avait suffisamment intriguée pour qu'elle se trouve une excuse afin de louper l'entrainement, ce qui n'était pas si souvent que ça. Elle était arrivée sur le terrain le teint blanchi par une surdose de poudre, exagérément tremblante et un avant-bras plaqué sur le bas-ventre afin de simuler un « problème de fille ». Mais bien sûr, comme si ces signes n'étaient pas suffisants, et prenant en compte que Burn était un garçon, ce dernier n'avait pas capté son message. C'était Rean qui avait éclairé sa lanterne tandis que la verte se carapatait vite fait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la demoiselle n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans avoir obtenu ses réponses. Elle s'empara habilement du carnet de Desarm et parcouru la liste des yeux.

_« - Rends-moi ça !  
__- Mais qu'est-ce que... »_

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi que bouger. Il n'était pas du genre à tomber deux fois dans le même panneau. Parce que la dernière fois, alors qu'il l'avait laissé regarder son carnet en bon gentleman qu'il était, elle s'était barrée avec ! Il n'allait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts cette fois.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle vivacité d'action, la milieu de terrain laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échappait de sa gorge tandis qu'elle se retrouvait toujours bloquée entre le mur et le gardien. Pas de doute que si Burn avait assisté à ça, il aurait hurlé. Et pas des paroles pour enfants, oh ça non ! Pas qu'il ait une affection particulière envers sa coéquipière, seulement il ne supporterait pas qu'un membre de l'élite et le capitaine d'une « pitoyable » équipe se côtoient. Mais Bonitona ne l'entendait pas comme ça, et prenait un mal plaisir à désobéir aux règles.

_« - Bon... Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'être comme ça, mais si tu m'expliquais ?  
__- En quel honneur, je te prie ?  
__- Du fait que c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que je couvre les bavures de tes coéquipiers. »_

Ah ouais... Elle marquait un autre point, là. Un de plus à ajouter à la liste imaginaire longue comme le bras. C'était elle qui prenait la défense des joueurs d'Epsilon et de Gemini quand ils se faisaient choper à faire une mauvaise farce à l'élite. Elle avait déjà empêché Metron de se faire transformer en glaçon sur pattes par Gazel et Kenvil en torche humain par Burn. Quant aux châtiments de Gran... disons qu'elle avait juste réussi à limiter les dégâts. Un poteau en pleine tête au lieu du mur pour Zel, c'était déjà ça.

Desarm soupira, vaincu. Brièvement, il expliqua à la verte la petite mascarade mise initialement au point par Reize. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour déballer leur plan d'attaque, veillant toujours à ce que la demoiselle ne lui échappe. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne dira rien. Pire... vu le sourire qu'elle lui servait, elle n'allait pas jouer en faveur de son équipe.

_« - C'est pas mal ! Ca me manque, moi, les fêtes d'Halloween. _Soupira la verte, nostalgique.  
_- Tu vas nous aider ?  
__- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas que du maquillage qui pourrait être utile. »_

Le jeune homme resta sceptique. Il savait que c'était Honoka mais tout de même, elle faisait partie de Prominence. Et surtout, connaissant la demoiselle, il savait qu'elle ne faisait rien sans recevoir quelque chose en retour. En particulier quand ça le concernait.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »_

La milieu de terrain arqua un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres. Il lui demandait la même chose à chaque fois, et à chaque fois c'était la même réponse qu'elle lui servait. Rangeant le carnet dans la veste du brun, elle l'attrapa par son col et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son visage dangereusement près du sien. Le silence s'installa, juste brisé par son murmure, doux comme la caresse d'une plume.

_« - A ton avis ? »_

Le capitaine soupira, avant de sourire à son tour. Ben voyons, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. A nouveau le jeu de séduction auquel elle s'adonnait avec lui. Depuis tellement de temps que ça lui était anodin. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle le faisait autour de son cou. Non, elle n'allait pas cesser son petit jeu... tout comme il n'allait pas cesser de l'apprécier.

* * *

_Vendredi 31 octobre, 15h43. Escaliers inter secteurs B-C du Messenger of Stars_

_« - Fadora, dégage de là, j'ai pas que ça à faire !  
__- Alors va te faire, Moll ! »_

Ainsi se disputaient bêtement les deux joueurs d'Epsilon tandis que Swarm les regardait d'un air désespéré et que Metron était occupé à manier de petits pétards. Deux paquets de différents explosifs à poudre l'entourant, le milieu de terrain utilisait le couteau suisse que Calypso lui avait prêté pour pratiquer une petite « autopsie ». Dans un calme olympien malgré les deux zozos qui se cherchaient des noises justes à coté de lui, le mauve sectionna la mèche d'un de ses engins et fit une légère entaille. Il vida la poudre dans un bocal, s'empara d'un autre pétard et recommença.

De leur coté, Fadora et Moll se disputaient pour une stupide histoire de tâches. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec cet « abruti congénital », comme elle l'appelait, pour « décorer » les escaliers. Déjà, ça servait à quoi, au juste ? Juste à se disputer pour savoir qui allait utiliser la petite échelle mise à leur disposition.

_« - Viens pas me les briser, l'encapuchonnée !  
__- Faudrait déjà que t'en ais, face de sèche ! »_

Oui, ils en étaient rendus à ça. Si c'était pas malheureux... Leur caractère explosif respectif se rencontraient, et ça faisait des étincelles.

Swarm soupira pour la énième fois en l'espace des dix petites minutes depuis lesquelles il faisait équipe avec ces fous, pour concentrer son attention sur le milieu de terrain. C'était impressionnant, la facilité qu'avait Metron à travailler dans ce brouhaha insupportable était plus qu'enviable. Ses gestes étaient comme mécanique lorsqu'il prenait la poudre de ces foutus engins de malheur. Oui, le vert avait peur des explosions, et les petits joujoux que son coéquipier manipulait étaient des experts en la matière. Les petits pots qu'il avait emportés avec lui étaient à présent remplis d'une substance ressemblant à du sable fin, mais de couleur grisée, presque comme de la suie. Mais de la suie cauchemardesque. Metron s'en empara d'un et l'examina à la lumière artificiel, sourire aux lèvres. Lui, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_« - C'est pour quoi ? »_

Mieux valait lui demander directement histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Il le savait par expérience. Le milieu de terrain se tourna vers le petit vert, surpris qu'il lui parle. Swam n'était pas bavard, loin de là, sauf lorsque c'était pour taper la causette à une plante. Là, il pouvait tenir des heures entières.

_« - Le bouquet final ! Passe-moi le flacon rouge, s'il te plait. »_

Le jeune garçon obtempéra et tendis l'objet convoité par son coéquipier. Une sorte de poudre rougeâtre aux reflets sanguins, mais dont on ne parvenait pas à discerner les grains. Seuls les petits chocs contre la paroi en verre permettaient de dire que ce n'était pas liquide. Metron ouvrit le flacon et mélangea la substance aux boyaux d'explosifs, laissant le tout se colorer de carmin. Il eut un nouveau sourire de satisfaction devant le résultat. Parfait, pile poil ce qu'il fallait ! Il avait finalement trouvé cette formule, au prix de longues heures d'acharnement et de dizaines d'explosions en pleine tête. Des pigments de tomates, du colorant en poudre, du sirop de fraise dilué, et une demi-dizaine d'ingrédients en plus, le tout passé au mixeur et séché au soleil. Totalement cinglé et inconscient, certes, mais affreusement marrant ! Digne de l'esprit tordu de ce cher Zel !

Metron se tourna vers son coéquipier, lui offrant un sourire à la fois sadique et amusé qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui connaitre. Le garçon aux cheveux verts déglutit nerveusement, sentant que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour tout le monde. Heureusement, lui, allait y échapper. Le mauve était tout aussi cinglé et démoniaque que Zel et Kenvil, ça faisait peur à voir. Les trois réunis, c'était un vrai cauchemar pour les ciblés.

_« - Eh, Swarm, tu sais quoi ? Je sens qu'il ne va pas être oublié de sitôt, cet Halloween ! »_

* * *

**Et voila la fin de cette première partie! Alors, vos impressions?**

**Donc Epsilon et Gemini s'occupent de la partie _"préparation",_ et l'élite a droit à la partie _"dégustation"._ En plus, maintenant que Bonitona est de leur coté, ça va ajouter de la crédibilité. D'ailleurs, je la voyais bien avec Desarm, je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'est venu comme ça. Je trouvais qu'ils s'harmonisaient, qu'ils se completaient. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais en tout cas, le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant.  
**  
**J'ai essayé de détailler au maximum le caractère d'une grande partie des personnages, du fait qu'ils sont peu voire pas connus du tout. C'est dommage mais bon, faut faire avec. Il y a pourtant beaucoup à en tirer, que ce soit de Gemini Storm ou d'Epsilon.**

**La prochaine partie se concentrera donc sur l'élite vu que ce sont ces trois équipes qui seront "spectatrices". A bientôt donc pour la seconde et dernière partie de ce Two-shot.**


End file.
